I, Psyker
by Chaos Marine Matt
Summary: Well, I'm a Psyker. Imagine that. Come read of the life and times of Matt, Psyker of Abraham Lincoln High school as he faces Cultists, Daemons, and... Gym Class? Self-Insert, Rated M for Language, Violence, Sacrificial offerings, etc...
1. Prolouge

PROLOGUE

In a dark place lay a darker being.

It was a terrible thing to look upon, for it was a hideous amalgamation of man, bird, and demon

It was known as Tzeentch, Chaos god of Plots, Sorcery, and Fate.

The chaos god was passing the time mucking about with the futures of mortals, subtly altering the strands of fate to bring about grand or miserable futures, and occasionally hilarious events came about when the god had nothing better to do.

Tzeentch was honestly bored though, and no amount of screwing around with the present was helping to alleviate that boredom. And his true followers won't exist for another couple of millenia. So, what does a chaos god with damn-near limitless power in this reality do when bored?

Focusing all his limitless trolling abilities for one instant on the poor schmuck who happens to be the focus of our story. He grants this poor person perhaps the worst gift any god can give. The gift of choice (along with activating his psychic potential and gifting him with extremely annoying and totally unreliable oracle-esque far-sight). He has the terrible ability to affect the future through his actions. But he doesn't know that yet, so what harm could it do?

_**Hey, chaos marine matt here, this is the start of a self insert I've had buzzing around in my head for a while now. To any hardcore Warhammer 40k fans, a lot of the things I'm doing aren't strictly speaking cannon but, hey, artistic license.**_

_**To any of you who have read my other story Arcane, expect an update soonish, I am about halfway done with the next chapter. **_

_**Any character's and references in this story with the exception of my own character's are the sole property of their owners. **_

_**Likes for the Likes God! Reviews for the Reviews Throne!**_


	2. Well shit

Chapter 1: Well shit

It was an average night, and Matt was at his laptop, trolling the depths of Fanfiction. He leaned back from the depressing screen and ran a hand through his hair. Sighing at the lack of updates. He pondered what to do.

Wait a minute… My apologies I forgot to describe him. He is your everyday average human teenager at 2 meters in height, with sandy blond hair, blue-gray eyes, and a semi-attractive face.

Anyway it had been an average night of wasted time spent looking for a semi-decent story to be immersed in when things started to go wonky. Matt started to hear whispers, inaudible for the most part, the few he could make out seemed to be arcane babble from some second-rate fantasy movie. The whispers grew steadily louder until they stopped. For no reason.

Matt had thought he was going crazy when the whispers started. But decided to dismiss it with a casual statement

"Well, that was weird."

**"It's about to get weirder mortal."** a deep brass-like voice said from nowhere.

"Whaa…?" was about all Matt managed to say before his brain decided to explode on him.

A flurry of images struck him. He saw horrific battles from ancient wars. Insane, gibbering warlocks performing evil rituals. Justin Bieber in a training bra (Gah! MY EYES!) and strangely enough, himself going head to head with some kind of cultist.

**"To answer your interrupted question mortal, I am S'Erecoth, Lord of Change."**

"Well shit, what deity did I offend to have one of you after me?"

**"None, You've caught the attention of one."** the daemon said as it waltzed into Matt's field of vision, it's outline standing out from it's background of whirling images. A terrible monster that resembled a monstrous combination of bird and human. Just looking at the beast caused matt great pain, as if his psyche would shatter if stared at for too long. Not liking the concept of sitting in some insane asylum with a shiny new straight jacket and an all-you-can-eat drug buffet, he looked away.

**"Can't handle the truth, Mortal?"**the daemon said with a nasty smirk in his voice

" I prefer my sanity intact." Matt deadpanned, " Right then, to business. We gonna do the whole 'battle to the death over my soul' or do you have some demonic deal for me?"

A glance at the daemon showed he had adopted a pensive pose

**"You aren't a part of any god's cult so you don't need to fight me to leave. I do have a deal for you, but we'll get to that later. My purpose here is simply as a messenger."**

Matt scoffed at this

"Forgive my skepticism, but who uses a greater daemon of the god of sorcery as a messenger? That seems like a gross waste of power." Matt asked as he viewed the changing images around him. The images had changed to things that always seemed to concern me and various futures. Himself as a soldier, a doctor, a simple waiter, an artist, a priest preaching a new religion, a political candidate for presidency. Matt saw it for what it was, his future as a cultist to dark powers hidden behind a pleasant facade.

_'Interesting choice for a view, most other people would assume this to be the place where their life changes, no doubt I'll see myself assuming any of these futures, but only with the support of chaos. Got to hand it to them, the clever bastards, they have a good recruiting scheme.'_

**"Not bad mortal, you managed to keep calm in the face of potentially the most powerful being you've ever met and recognised the threat of this place. Very good work. To answer your question. I was sent here by My Lord and Master, Tzeentch. To warn you mortal."**

" Bullshit. There is no way a fifth rate human like myself could possibly catch the interest of the greatest chaos god that theoretically exists." He snapped at the lord of change.

**"And yet you did, I was surprised myself... wait a minute. What do you mean 'theoretically'?"**

"Hey give me a break, I'm still having trouble accepting that you exist, much less an all-powerful being of divine trolling from a tabletop game." Matt said as he turned towards the daemon, seeing his look of confusion, Matt explained the basic premise of the game and suggested he look it up. S'Erecoth was slightly confused by the concept, but accepted it as potentially the fruit of one of his master's plans and filed the information away for later.

**" Interesting. I will discuss this with my master at a later date. But for now, I must relay my message. Simply put, you are a psyker, mortal."** S'Erecoth paused, to let this tidbit sink in.

"Well shit."

**"Quite."** S'Erecoth somehow managed to smirk with his beak at Matt's heart-felt response

"I don't suppose you're going to peddle your deal now." He said as he viewed his rapidly sinking future and fleeting hopes of sanity.

**"But of course."** The lord of change snarked **" You obviously don't know much about psychic abilities. I can teach you."** Matt looked up at the daemon with a great deal of mistrust.

"So what do you get out of it? It hardly makes sense that you would just offer something so valuable as psychic training without some kind of condition." He stated skeptically.

**"I do have something you must do before I train you. Kill nine people in the name of Tzeentch."**

"You're kidding right?"

**"No."**

"Do you mind if I offer a different deal?" Matt asked with a slight hope that the daemon might be amiable to what he had planned.

**"It is not how this is usually done, but why not."** The daemon sat back on it's haunches and observed Matt with a hint of curiosity.

" You teach me to defend myself from the Warp and the Firebolt power from pyromancy **FIRST**, than as payment I kill a mortal champion of one of the other gods."

**"And why should I take this deal mortal, how do you know I want the champions of other gods dead?"**

Matt gave him a sideways glance " Since when have the servants of chaos gods given a rat's ass about what happens to each other?"

The daemon seemed to consider this, than spoke.

**"Alright, it wasn't what I wanted, but I'll take it. Now pay attention mortal, I'll only explain this once…"**

_**TIME SKIP**_

_**POV Change- First person Matt**_

I grunted as the lesser daemon threw itself at my newly erected mental shields. Weakening them significantly. Countering with a firebolt. I knocked the lesser daemon backwards and set it's pink hide ablaze. The 'little test' S'Erecoth was putting me through had done a number on me. A wide gash had been opened on my leg where one of the horror's claws had slipped through my shoddy shielding and sliced me, there was a nasty bruise on my cheek from a glancing blow from the daemon's fist, It felt like my ribs had been broken in places. Needless to say, this needed to end.

I began to summon more power from the warp, fueling the new firebolt with sheer anger, and tried to summon a bolt. I didn't get one.I got 's right, three. In one of my first fights as a psyker, I summoned three firebolts in one setting. I was feeling pretty fucking great, until I remembered the daemon. I turned to face the pink horror, only to see it leap at me. Teeth out and ready to tear a new mouth out of my throat. So I blasted him with all three fire bolts. Reducing it's head to a ash.

I sat down heavily after that. Exhausted from my 'little test'.

The daemon started clapping with his talons **"Not bad, Mortal."** he said with genuine admiration** "It has been a while since I met a fresh psyker who can take on a horror."** The daemon paused for a moment,glanced at it's wrist , then looked up at me and said** "Oh dear, look at the time. I really must be going, and you have to be ready for the bus in… two minutes, good luck mortal."**

I tried to catch the daemon's attention, but it was already gone. I was about to consider my options… but I woke up.

_**So yeah, I got my ass kicked by a minor daemon. That sucks. How will psykerdom change highschool for me? And why did that daemon help me for such a small price? We'll just have to find out won't we?**_

_***Malevolent Laughter***_

_** Any who, legal disclaimer time.**_

_**Any character's and references in this story with the exception of my own character's are the sole property of their owners.**_

_**Likes for the Likes God! Reviews for the Reviews Throne!**_


	3. When Carpets Attack

_**To answer your question 'mr I hate znt nobles kill em' the high school of my home town has a rather generic name that can be found on high schools across the nation,so I felt that I didn't have to change the name to protect my anonymity .**_

_**Any way, here is the next chapter**_

**_6:58 AM Monday morning_**

**_First-person POV: Matt_**

I sat up from my perch on the edge of my bed in haste… and promptly fell off said bed. Pain blossomed as my nose squished into the carpet of my room. what an absolutely wonderful way to start the morning, I have a bloodied nose and I haven't even made school yet. Yessir this is shaping up to be a wonderful fucking morning._ 'I wonder if last night's dream has any stock in reality?'_ I thought as I dusted myself off. It certainly felt real enough. Well… the phantom pain in my stomach and thigh said so.

_'Best way to test it'_ I thought as I began to summon the warp. Time to make a firebolt. I closed my eyes and imagined the ball of fire in the palm of my hand and began to redirect the warp energy into the imaginary flame.

At first, nothing happened. Then, my hand started to get warm. The heat grew until it became uncomfortable, damn near painful as the image in my head glowed with power. I opened my eyes to discover a ball of flame sitting in the palm of my hand. I couldn't help a childish giggle as I did the impossible. I summoned fire! How cool was that!

However, this brought up a rather unpleasant concept. Everything that happened last night was real. Every. Single. Thing.

_'What a sobering concept, wait a minute… SHIT! Shields up!'_ I screamed mentally as I hastily erected the warp-based shielding the daemon had taught me how to do. Which was essentially done by imagining a wall in your mind, the more complex the wall, the stronger ( and more draining) it was.

The shield was erected just in time, as it deflected the probe of a mildly curious warp entity. I didn't know what it was and I didn't want to know. Too many mouths for a start.

A loud, rapid, banging sound filled the room as my dad attempted to break down the door.

" Matthew! Get up! You'll be late for the bus if your ass isn't out the door in the next minute." my dad shouted as he continued his assault on my door.

" Shit, sorry dad. Be right out!" I responded as I proceeded to pull on my cold weather gear, i.e. thick blue shirt under a light blue tee-shirt with a white eagle design, thick jeans underlined with thermal underwear, and a dual pair of socks ( I get cold easily). Slipping on my leather bomber jacket and backpack. I bolted out of my bedroom, down the stairs, and out the door. Only thirty seconds past the minute mark.

The heavily wooded street was still dark and in the full grip of winter, the air was moderately chilly. But that's not the problem in my home town, the wind killed around here, as it had a nasty tendency to be a good twenty degrees colder than what the average air temp was. And it did not stop blowing, ever.

Fighting off my discomfort I continued to run for the bus stop. Jumping icy patches and shifting through snow as I moved like a bat out of hell . I may not like school, but I'll be damned before I'll be late.

The bus stop was in sight, Meryl, our bus driver, was waiting. Gunning his engine as the people on the bus watched me book it down the street. With the bus in sight I tried to slow down. At the same time as my foot hit a patch of black ice, the same color as the road seam it was stuck too. Fortunately, my acrobatic training kicked in and I turned what would have been a hilarious face plant into a graceful forward dive roll with a somersault that ended next to the bus door.I pulled myself into the bus and said with exhaustion coating my voice.

" Did everyone see that?" there was a few nods from the rather stunned bus riders. " Good, because I am NOT doing that again." with that, I plonked down into the first open seat and rested my head on the seat in front of me, blocking out the rest of the bus ride in favor of time to reorganise my mind from the rather disorienting night I had.

_'One upside to all of this is chaos doesn't have a psyker under their sway.'_ I thought as I stared blankly at the passing scenery. It was the dead of winter outside those windows, with dirty grey snow filling the woods alongside the backroads of my home town.

_'I hope'_

**_Thanks for reading, expect the next chapter soon. _**

**_Obligatory legal disclaimer: I do not own any characters or concepts produced by games-workshop. I only own myself and the anagrams of friends, family, and enemies that appear in this story._**

**_Likes for the Likes God_**

**_Reviews for the Review Throne_**


	4. Chaos Interlude: Humble Beginnings

**Greetings Attentive reader's, this week in _I,Psyker _we see the first and most important thrall of chaos get his start as a Sorcerer of chaos**

POV: S'Erecoth

S'Erecoth was puzzled. His god had ordered him to speak too two mortal psykers and offer them power, but too only corrupt one of them. He did not ask questions of Lord Tzeentch. But it still confused him. He wandered through the warp from the mindscape of the annoyingly observant psyker who erected his mental barriers not a moment after the daemon had left. Ungrateful little sod.

He let his mind wander away from the fledgling psyker to his next target. As his mind absently came up with a dozen plans as he followed the current of the warp to the bright light of a psyker's soul, one with no knowledge of the warp.

_'Perfect.'_ the daemon thought hungrily as he invaded the potential's mind and altered his form so he would not drive off the little mortal.

7:02 AM Monday morning

POV: Jared

Jared was sitting on the bus on the way to school when he felt a tingle, like someone was watching him. He glanced around, looking for any possible observers, but there were none. Than, someone whispered in his ear

**"Hello Jared."** he jumped in his seat, spinning around to the empty seat in the row behind him. **" You've got something about you Jared, something special. Why don't I show you?"** the voice spoke as time seemed to slow down.

Naturally, Jared was freaking out. He was turning about wildly looking for the person who was messing with him. Although he was rapidly realizing that something strange was happening. The world had

frozen in time.

The bus was no longer moving. Everyone was sitting stock still, frozen in some rather impossible positions. Such as a kid who had been jumping into his seat, but had only made it halfway to the seat. Another had opened a recently shaken soda, getting globules of soda all over her face. Some of the soda was still in transit from bottle to face.

**"Amazing, isn't it?"** the strange voice said as Jared viewed a world frozen in time.

"Y-yeah."Jared stuttered as he continued to look for the speaker. Adamant that finding the source of the voice would return some sense of normality to the world.

A humanoid figure in a dark suit materialized in the seat next to him. His face was shadowed, but the rest of him was easily visible. He wore an immaculate black italian suit with a silk undershirt. Expensive shoes envelop his feet and white gloves adorn his hands. A strange symbol sat upon the backs of the gloves, it was blue and had a strange eight armed star in the central circular space. The man oozed mystery and money.

The mystery man watched Jared for a long time before speaking, but when he did, it was with a smooth, masculine voice.

**"I've been watching you for some time now Jared."** the mystery man said as he steepled his fingers in front of him. **"You have something about you, a certain Je ne sais quois if you will."**

" W-what do you m-mean?" Jared asked, still stuttering heavily.

**"You have a certain… potential for great things."** the man said matter-of-factly** " You could wield the powers of the cosmos, with… training, you could be so much more than the lesser humans around you."**

"B-but I'm not special." Jared tried to deny, even though he knew that strange things happened when he got extremely angry or scared. The mystery man started to chuckle at Jared's half-hearted reply.

**" Don't bother lying to me Jared, you're terrible at it."** the person paused for a moment, as if considering something, then continued.** " Jared, I understand if you're confused or nervous. Everyone who learns of their sorcerous abilities are like this when they first learn. Even I was shocked when I was visited by another sorcerer. Although I think I'm doing well in the six centuries since I met him in Italy."**

Jared's jaw dropped open at the thought of it. _'Six centuries, He must be immortal!'_

The mystery man chuckled again. **"Indeed Jared, I am immortal, at least from a certain point of view. I left the mortal world for the Immaterium many years ago. My physical body is gone. But I am free of worry and of guilt. I can see into the future and visit the past. I can fly with a thought and destroy cities with a word. All this power can be yours."**

"Are there any drawbacks?" Jared asked, almost enraptured by the amazing concept, but still wary.

"** Nothing in life is without consequences Jared, what these consequences are depends on how you use what you are given."** the man said. Than offered **" I can give you a 'Trial run' if you wish." **the man said as he lifted his hand from it's steepled position. A rune of purple fire drew itself in the air above the man's hand and sat there in the air, rotating slowly.** "This is the rune of witch-sight. It will grant you the ability to constantly see the aura's of other people as well as some beings of the Immaterium. It is a gift. And if you choose not to learn from me, you can keep this, free of charge."** the man leaned forward, allowing his face to be seen. He had light olive skin with dark eyes, a roman nose, and moderate lips that were framed with a thin black mustache, which were currently curled in a smirk. He wore a black fedora on his head.

**"What do you say?"** the man asked a grin gracing his lips.

Jared made his decision.

"Alright, I'll take whatever you're willing to give me. But before we begin, what do I call you?"

**"The Dandy Man."**

**To those of you who spotted the hellsing reference, Good job, have an internet cookie on me.  
**

**I do not own any of the concept's or characters portrayed here with the exception of Matt, Jared, and S'Erecoth.**

**Everything else is owned respectively by Games-Workshop and the United States of America**

**Likes for the Likes God**

**Reviews for the Review Throne**


	5. Skittle Powers, Activate!

_**Once again this is Chaos Marine Matt, bringing you the latest in the story of our intrepid psyker. Now on to the main event!**_

_**7:34 Monday Morning**_

_**POV: Matt**_

_**Abraham Lincoln High School, Cafeteria.**_

"We need to talk." I said as I dragged my friend Andy from his chair.

"Wha…." Andy said as I forced him into following me to the back-halls behind the Cafeteria (glorified service tunnels, used as a shortcut to the music rooms and gymnasium. Rarely occupied at this time of day)

_****_"Dude, I don't have much time to tell ya this, but I've got magic now." I said hurriedly when we reached

the safety of the back-halls

"Your joking right?" Andy said after a few minutes of staring

"I honestly wish I was."

"Prove it then." Andy said with disbelief filling his voice.

"Why do you think I brought you back here?" I said as I started channeling a firebolt in the palm of my hand.

_**Andy's POV**_

I honestly didn't expect anything to happen, we often talk about concept's like this when ever we hang out, but I've never really believed in magic as anything more than a plausible concept. Imagine my surprise when a ball of fire came into existence in the middle of matt's hand.

To say I was shocked did not due the present situation justice. He had fire, FIRE, sitting in the palm of his hand like a fucking pet.

"How…" I began, but couldn't find the words I needed to fully articulate my shock.

"Did I do this?" he finished for me.

I nodded, still trying to comprehend the sight before me.

Matt adopted his "pensive" pose ( leaning against a nearby wall, left arm crossed over his chest with his right elbow in the palm of his left hand, his right hand stroking the stubble on his face.) he stood like this for a moment, before answering.

"I made a rather questionable deal. Why do you ask?" he said as he extinguished the flame in his hand.

"What was the deal?" I asked with curious intent.

"Sorry boy, but that's for me to know and you to find out on you own. I'm not sure I still own my soul." he said dejectedly.

"Oh? Well, I knew you'd sell your soul one day, but I really thought it'd be Adam, not some mysterious entity." I said in a quasi-joking tone.

"Please, I have some standards." he stated with maximum snark.

"True, true, well what else have you bargained for besides flames?" I asked.

"Shields."

"Shields…?"

"Shields."

"How do you make shields?" I asked slowly.

"Like this." he said he said as he dramatically threw his arms out.

"I don't see it." I slowly looked for the shield then began to wave my hands around slowly.

"It doesn't work like that man, you have to make a hostile action… I think ,I haven't exactly used this IRL(In real Life)." he thought for a moment, then said "Hit me."

"What? Well… Maybe…" I said in a joking tone.

"Dude, just punch me in the stomach, It will save us a lot of time." he groaned with an exasperated feel to his voice.

"Fine, fine, if you wanna get hit..." I pulled my arm back and tightened my fist. Than threw my fist towards his stomach.

Than immediately pulled my hand back and moaned pain. It felt like I just punched a fucking brick wall! The air around Matt's midsection shimmered noticeably as his shield made itself known.

"Agh, fuck. So that's where it is… Ow…."I said as I massaged my bruised knuckles.

" Actually, I can put my shield anywhere, I just need to picture where it is and imagine a wall in that spot." Matt stated with a horribly smug voice.

"Hm I wonder… Is there anything you can't be protected from?" I asked.

"Well I've been holding off the random intrusions of the various malign entities of a very scary place for a few hours now. One downside of having these powers is I kinda attract attention from a lot of scary

things." he said with a rather depressed tone.

"Oh great, sounds like you're going to drag all of us into this with you no matter how we like it." I said in a very unamused voice.

"Well there are perils to using this. For example, I might randomly summon a daemon when using one of the higher-end powers. Luckily, I don't know any right now."

"Well, I know what you WON'T get for christmas. That's not a chance I think should be taken unless you're well trained." I said as I facepalmed.

"Dude, I'm gonna have to figure this shit out on my I think that this whole pyromancy thing is gonna be easier than everything else I'm gonna have to deal with." Matt snapped.

"Pyromancy?"

"One of the schools of sorcery that I know of. Its control of fire specifically." Suddenly he grinned evilly. "I have an iddddeeeeaaaaaaaaa." He raised his hands and his face screwed up in concentration.

"Burn down the school? Cause we could have a lot of fun there... hehehehe." I laughed with dark intentions.

"Better." he said as five sparks appeared in the air above his head. They bloomed into balls of fire. than were reshaped into flaming orbs with a big S on the front. They changed respectively into the five colors of skittles.

"Taste the rainbow, bitch." he said in an evil voice

I rolled my eyes chuckling. "Of course, well anyways… LETS SHOOT UP THE GYM!" I shouted as I turned to run down the hallway.

"Actually, I… don't... feel …to… good." he said shakily .

I stopped running and turned around to look at him. "Woah. You okay man?"

Matt's face was streaked with sweat and he was extremely pale. His legs were shaking. The balls of fire winking out above him.

"I think we should go to the nurse's instead of the gym… Maybe you should rest for a bit, or go

home…" I helped him sit down.

"Get... me... to... the... nurses. To... tired… can't.. string… together… sentences... very… bad... sign. Must... keep... shields... intact." he gasped out, desperately drawing air into his lungs.

"Need me to get you anything bro? Or should I just stay here and make sure no weird demon things come for your soul or something?"

"Help… To… Nurses… Need… Rest… You… Wouldn't… Last… Two… Seconds… Against… Daemon…"

"Kay then, grab my hand and I'll pull ya up." I stood reaching my hand out.

"Can't... Lift... Arm… I'm… Really… Fucking… Weak… Right… Now…" before he lapsed into unconsciousness

"Well damn… Maybe Adam or Sam could help." I went out to the cafeteria to get someone to help take Matt. A group of our friends were scattered throughout the cafeteria, they flocked over when I started to shout for help.

"What's wrong?" or some variation of the question was communally asked by the group.

"Matt just collapsed out of nowhere. We've got to help him." I said. Three of the larger people peeled off and found matt with his back to a wall in the back hall. He was picked up and carried towards the nurse's office.

Jared walked into the room, just as Matt was carried past. He looked confused for a moment, then he walked up to me.

"What happened? Matt get hurt or something?" Jared asked, an honest question in his voice.

"Yeah, he was fine one minute, I turn my back for a half a second and he's unconscious on the floor." I looked over and saw a strange mark on Jared's neck. And voiced the question "What's that on your neck?"

Jared looked puzzled for a moment before realization dawns.

"Oh you mean this?" He said, pointing towards the strange purple symbol. When I nodded. He laughed.

"Oh, It's a gift from a friend."

_**And that's a wrap folks, tune in again next time for another installment of I,Psyker **_

_**On a side note, I would love some feed back from you reader's and am open to advice and ideas, I am still a fledgling writer and need all the help I can get.**_

_**Likes for the Likes God**_

_**Reviews for the Review Throne.**_


	6. So Limitations

_**Hello, This is chaos marine matt to my readers everywhere. I have completed this new chapter for your reading pleasure. It was co-written by my good friend Chase. Say hello to the nice people Chase.**_

_Chase: Hello. I..._

_**That's enough out of you. Now, on with the show**_

_Chase: But I..._

**_Roll film._**

_**12:38 PM Monday Afternoon.**_

_**POV: Matt, Nurses Office.**_

I woke up on an unbelievably comfortable hospital bed. The room I was in was incredibly small. We're talking closet sized. It was furnished in the "Dismal Mediocrity" line of school furniture. With a curtain separating me from what was presumably the Nurses office.

I tried to speak, but only managed to produce a horrible croak of a "Hello", courtesy of a dry throat. I must have made enough noise however, as the school nurse pulled back the curtain and walked in, carrying a glass filled with water. Which I gratefully accepted.

"How do you feel?"the nurse asked as I quenched my thirst.

"Fine, although, I do have to ask. Did anyone get the name and possibly the number of the Army Ranger that kicked my ass?" I asked with an even voice. Before bursting into giggles a few seconds later. After the childish giggling subsided, I managed a moment of seriousness. "How long was I out?"

" Five hours. I was going to call the hospital if you didn't wake up soon." The nurse paused for a moment, then asked " What knocked you out?"

Shit, I hoped she wouldn't ask that. After all, I can't really tell the truth. But at the same time, if I lie this can only get worse. Goddamn catch .22 situations. Wait a minute… I've got it!

"I just over-worked myself, I guess my body decided to have an enforced break."

There. Nothing like a lie wrapped up in a shiny truth paper. Wait… Shit! What did andy tell them? I mean, I love the kid like a brother but he has a nasty problem with blurting. What if they know? Shit, I knew I should have gone for telepathy. That would make this situation so much better.

"That matches what your friend told me, don't do it again. It is also my professional opinion that you get plenty of rest and fluids in you as soon as possible. Your body can't take much more punishment." the nurse deadpanned as she walked out of my closet-sized recovery room. "I'll be calling your parents. So they can make sure your resting." she added.

Whew, that's a relief. They don't know about me yet. It'd be kinda painful to be dissected by some government agency in an attempt to figure out how I control my Pyromancy. On too other problems.

"So… what do I do now?""

"Can you walk?"

"I think so." I said with minimal certainty as I shakily got to my feet. My legs were trembling, it felt as if I had just run a marathon, but my legs seemed stable. I took a wobbly step, than two.

I grinned "Yeah, I got this."

There was a dry laugh from the nurse. "Sure you do. Anyway, Fifth hour just started, do you need any help?"

"Can you call my next class, Dr. Ripps english 11b, and have Chase ***** come down and help me up?" I asked as I sank heavily into a nearby chair. Exhausted.

The nurse was already dialing the phone.

_**Time skip of 5 minutes**_

_**Chase POV**_

Chase walked into the nurses office. Idly wondering why he had been called down. The reason was pretty obvious to him the moment he walked in. His friend Matt was sitting in one of the chairs by the nurses desk, he looked… frail, weak. Definitely not what he should see when he looked at Matt. Matt never broke down or weakened, at least, not in front of him.

"Matt!... Are you okay?" He asked before thinking.

"Evidently not if I'm currently incapable of walking for more than a few minutes." Matt deadpanned as he got shakily to his feet. " I'm sorry to call you down but I need someone to come with me and make sure I don't collapse again on the way to class." He said as he took a few steps towards the door. Chase rushed to help him, but Matt waved him off.

" I'd prefer to go as far as I can under my own power, I just need your help to make sure I don't visit dreamland halfway up the stairs and spread the inside of my skull all over the steps on the way down." he said as he wobbled out the door. Chase sighed, and walked over to be within support distance should Matt need the help.

They walked slowly and silently for a few minutes. But Chase's curiosity got the best of him.

"What happened Matt?"

"I got tired." He answered matter-of-factly.

"Doing what?" chase asked, trying to draw some info out of Matt.

"Something I'm not entirely comfortable with, nor am I willing to answer your question while I am far too weak to defend myself." he snapped.

"That's alright man," I said. "Hopefully you'll get better soon."

"Look man, I'm sorry for snapping, but I've been having a massive fuck-off headache since I woke up." Matt said dejectedly

"That's OK dude. I get snappy sometimes when I stay up late. I get irritated easily sometimes around then. Heh heh..." I told him with a snicker.

"Ugh, must you perv on everything?" matt said in a disgusted tone, but with a grin on his face.

"Ummmm... yes." I said jokingly.

As the conversation carried on, the two boys wandered the halls of the high school. While Matt didn't show it, he felt like he had a massive hangover, despite never being drunk before in his life. There were… whispers happening in the very edges of his hearing, like a song being played softly a few rooms away from where you are. The whispers were nonsensical, but they still called to Matt. He visibly shivered.

"Hey, are you sure you're okay man?" I asked with concern lacing my voice.

" I don't know, man." Matt answered with a zoned out voice, like he was trying to concentrate on something. "Something's out there, I… I can't describe what it's like"

"Ah, you're probably just cold. I'm a little cold myself." I said groaned at this.

"So much for not telling him." Matt muttered as I turned away

"You say something?" I asked, having not heard everything he said.

Matt turned towards me, utter seriousness clouding his face.

"Do you hear the voices Chase?"

"No...?" I said with confusion.

Matt sighed sadly as he looked away for a moment. He turned back towards me and said, in a very quiet voice.

"Chase, I'm …. I'm hearing voices Chase. They're just on the edges of my hearing, whispering. I don't know what they're saying, and I'm not sure I want to." Matt said, honest fear coloring his voice.

"Are you sure you're not just hearing things dude?" I asked with a somber tone.

"Serious as a heart attack here man. I've been hearing voices all day. I think… no, I'm positive that this is because of the abilities I developed." He retorted.

"Abilities ? And what ARE these abilities?" I asked with interest.

Matt didn't speak, he stopped in the middle of the hallway. He did a quick sweep of the hall for any watchers, than held his hand palm upward in front of him. Concentration screwed up his eyebrows. Than a ball of flame appeared in his hand. It danced in his hand for a moment before it winked out.

To say that Chase was amazed was an understatement

"DUDE! THAT WAS AWESOME! What else can you do?!" I said with excitement.

Matt arched an eyebrow at me. "I'll be honest, that's not what I was expecting." He looked around again to see if anyone had heard Chase's shouting. But thankfully no one seemed to be in earshot. He continued "So far, I only know how to make a telekinetic shield as well as a psychic shield."

I just stood there in awe for a few moments. Finally I said, "My god! That is so awesome!" Naturally curiosity got the better of me so I asked, "Where exactly did you GET these powers?"

Matt's face fell at this, he looked away from Chase,suddenly incapable of meeting Chase's eyes.

"Chase. There is something you must understand first. The world is not black and white. Rather, it is made up of shades of grey." he swallowed heavily before continuing. "What I did to get these powers leans more towards the black than the white. I am neither comfortable nor proud of what I've done. But I did it to prevent a greater evil from manifesting. Better to be stabbed with a pin than a sword." he finished grimly.

I took a few seconds to think about what he said, trying to comprehend what the heck he meant. "I'm gonna guess here but, are these powers from a demon? As crazy as that DOES sound, I stopped following logic a LONG time ago."

Matt turned to look at Chase with annoyance. "You didn't understand a word I said did you?"

"Well, yes and no." I told him. I DID understand him somewhat, but the concept was just too insane to grasp.

"You have no idea." he said to my unspoken thought.

"Wow! It's like we share a brain or something!" Matt facepalmed. Hard.

"Add short-range telepathy on to that list of mystical elements I have going." he said as he started to rub his temples, no doubt trying to relieve his newest headache.

"Lucky..." I said with envy in my voice.

"I'm not so sure. I don't think I want to know the thoughts of my classmates. What if we have a hot substitute?" he said as he rubbed harder.

"Well, you have a point there, but COME ON! You can read other people's minds, clean and/or dirty! By the way, are you alright? You seem like you have a headache." I said to him as he continued to rub his head.

"I wish it was just that. Unfortunately I attracted the attention of something and it's all I can do to keep it out of my head right now." He stopped walking and held his head while he moaned in pain.

"Dude! Do you want to go to the commons and lie down? Perhaps that will calm whatever's rattling in your head down." I said with great concern for my friend.

He fell to his knees, blood started to trickle from his nose. He managed to grunt out. "Look I don't mean to be rude, but this is not as easy as it looks. So I would appreciate it if you wouldn't distract me."

Matt was struggling. That much was obvious. The blood that slowly ran down his face. The quaking of his arms. However, Matt seemed to win his confrontation as his moans of pain subsided.

' Maybe there is something out there.' Chase thought as the the episode faded.

"Can we just head to class. I kinda dislike having some monster attempting to make a snack of my mind." matt said as he got back to his feet and wiped the blood of his face.

"You sure you're okay?" I asked, not entirely convinced.

"I'm a lot better now that some eldritch abomination isn't trying to eat me." he said with a thick sarcastic tone to his voice. Matt dusted himself off and smirked.

"Now let's get to class, I for one have had enough mind rape for today."

_**I own nothing, Please leave any questions or comments you have in the review section. I would like to hear from all of you**_

_**Likes for the Likes God**_

_**Reviews for the Review Throne**_


	7. Chaos Interlude:SSD

I am so sorry to my few regular reader's that I haven't updated in a while. Also, the download for the chapter went all wonky so I couldn't make the final adjustments that I wanted to. Once again my apologies. In any case. Let's see what the forces of chaos have been up to.

_**Chaos Interlude: Shadows Stir in the Dark**_

It was late. Past midnight if Jared hadn't missed his guess. He was exhausted from the last few hours he had spent doing the ritual the Dandy Man had prescribed him. The ritual was supposed to make him stronger and better at sorcery. So Jared wasn't complaining. Even if he had puked into a handy wastebin after he finished gutting the live chicken. His hands were still stained red with blood when he hit the final stage of the ritual. The Dandy Man had been guiding him through the steps of the ritual up to this point, a shadow sitting in the corner of the room giving him the words he needed. But he had not spoken in a little while. Jared was about to ask him what to do next when…

"GOD OF DARKNESS, LORD OF SORCERY, GRANT MY DESIRE AND GIFT ME WITH A FAMILIAR, SO THAT I MIGHT DO YOUR BIDDING!"

The shout was torn from Jared's throat by the power of the ritual. Which had taken on a life of it's own at this point. A cold, ancient voice spoke from nowhere.

**_"Accept this gift than mortal. Go forth, and do my work in the mortal world. Succeed, and power beyond imagination is yours for the taking. Fail, and you will be forgotten as all worthless mortals will be in their time."_**

A small, swirling portal appeared in the middle of the small pentagram Jared had drawn on the floor of his room. A creature stepped through the portal. It was a very small, stereotypical red skin, horns, and eyes that burned like coals. Jared cocked his head as he looked at the puny little daemon.

"So… This is my familiar?" Jared questioned. Slightly disappointed that it hadn't been more… well more.

The Dandy Man chuckled at this. " Do not let appearances deceive you. The imp you have summoned will serve as a guardian for you from the predations of the immaterium. He will also provide you with an extra reserve of power should you ever be forced into a duel." The Dandy Man said in a serious manner.

"The Predations of the Immaterium?" Jared asked with a quiver in his voice. Suddenly terrified of the consequences of what he might have done. The whole situation on the bus had seemed surreal in the most literal sense. He hadn't been thinking about the consequences of his was terrified of what he might have just done to himself. But the Dandy Man put his fears to rest.

"The Immaterium is pure energy mixed with a number of entities Jared." the Dandy Man said " If you honestly thought that the use of the Warp was free of charge or consequence. You're dead wrong." he finished with a sarcastic snicker.

Jared fumed at this outwardly while he mentally kicked himself. He really should have guessed that sorcery was more complex than waving his hand or muttering some mumbo jumbo. He brushed the thoughts away for the time being. In his spare time when he wasn't going about his usual daily activities or practicing the warp bolt spell the Dandy Man had taught him. He had been doing his best to try and get some info out of the Dandy Man about the warp. Perhaps it was time to try again.

"Are there other gods?" Jared queried of the Dandy Man, who raised an eyebrow in surprise at Jared's line of questioning. Jared floundered for awhile under the Dandy Man's gaze before the Dandy Man decided to answer him.

"There are two others you should know of." he paused for a moment and licked his lips

"The first is the brother of Tzeentch. The war god Khorne…"

* * *

Blood.

There was Blood everywhere.

Beautiful Blood, See the art it made.

The intricate spray patterns on the walls.

Red stars laughing from the ceiling.

The delicate maze it formed in the tile on the kitchen floor.

Jack loved the feel of Blood coating his face, when he finished his masterpiece.

He loved the feeling of his scalpal in his hand, the brush that brought his art to life.

He was an artist, bringing new art to the world that was so bleak.

It hadn't always been so bleak. Once, life was fine and shining. Playing with his darling boy in the yard of their home. His wife so long gone.

He was a surgeon, one of the best. Every injury gracing his operating room healed and clean.

Then it happened, the thing that broke Jack.

The pride of his life. His son, on his operating table.

Gone now, he made a mistake.

An errant slip of his hand.

His world broke. He was lost. The world ceased to live for him, and he faded.

The people around him tried to console him. It wasn't his fault, they said.

They lied. It was always his fault, he should have been better, had a stronger grip on the knife. He hated them for it.

The voice came to him.

It said it could help. It showed him the beauty and life in blood.

If the Blood was spilled. New life could grow.

So Blood was spilled. And the walls of his hospital gained new murals.

For awhile, it was good.

But always the guilt. The aching weight of his failure as a father.

It never left for good.

Blood made it go away. New pictures and Art made it go away.

For a time. Till he was forced from his creations. The ones he made his art from were discovered everywhere he went. And he was forced to flee.

The voice came again. Promising release from his guilt.

New Blood to spill. Young Blood. Blood from his son's doppelganger. The blonde-haired and blue-eyed child.

A school awaits. In the valley outside the sleepy town.

Doctor Jack is making a house call. Maybe this time. His grief will end

* * *

"Interesting." Jared mused as he thought of the god Khorne. An intriguing deity. " Are there any others I should know of?"

"Yes." the Dandy Man said in an even tone " The god of Death. Nurgle"

* * *

For as long as Sercy had known, she had been obsessed with sickness. It could be argued that this fascination was psychological. Seeing your mother die a slow and painful death of Cancer could cause some mental scarring.

Anthrax was her personal favorite. A disease, made by man. Easily capable of killing hundreds, if not thousands, if in the right hands.

Sercy's obsession was well known at her school, Abraham Lincoln High School. She was shunned and bullied for it. For being so different. Her father knew nothing about this, as he had been consumed by his work at the research hospital after Sercy's mother had died. He wasn't home to even see Sercy 6 days out of the week. So it stands to reason he would have never noticed her interests. Even now, she stood in her room, watching the petri dish where the newest strain of the flu was gestating.

It would be ready by tomorrow. Those girl's on the Cheer squad would never know what hit them.

**CMM: Sorry for it being so short. But this is what my beta's let me put on the net. So tell me what you think. **

**Matt: You dick! You're sending a Khornate AND a follower of Nurgle after us. Contrary to popular belief, I'm not that skilled at fighting yet! **

**CMM: Y'all hush up. You're the main character. I'm sure you'll think of something. So yeah, good luck with that. Ill be over here behind the splatter shield. **

**Matt: Goddamn writer. If I survive. You and I are going to have a very violent conversation **

**Likes for the Likes God **

**Reviews for the Review throne**


	8. The Doctor Will see You Now

_**Hello once again, Dear Readers, Chaos Marine Matt here with the first of two chapters to close out the first arc of my story. I hope you like it**_

Gym class was pretty slow that day, most of the day had been spent sitting at a desk inside while finals had been grudgingly done by groaning students. So the gym teacher had been lenient and let the students have a free day. Most of the class was inside still, playing basketball in the gymnasium. A few students were out on the track, running or walking around the track. The wind was blowing on the ALHS track. It wasn't a heavy wind, nor was it a whisper of wind. It was that sort of middle-of-the-road wind that stirred your hair and quickened your step.

Matt sighed with pleasure as the wind rolled over his face and arms. The one pleasure he truly enjoyed was a good run. The wind at his back and a grin on his face. When Matt ran, he was truly happy.

How different his mood would be, if he knew what was occurring inside.

* * *

Jack was being quite clever. He had watched the school for several days. Planning his next 'exhibition' so to speak. He memorised the routes and routines of the people occupying the office. And planned accordingly. After all, he couldn't find the boy he was seeking if the children were warned of his coming.

He walked into the lobby. Carrying a box and dressed in the coat and cap of a nice deliveryman he had met earlier. They had had quite a good conversation. And he made quite the elegant arterial spray on his truck when Jack grew tired of talking to the man. Ah… memories.

Back in the present. Jack was called over by the women working the front desk. He handed the clipboard he was carrying in addition to the package over to the secretary. She looked it over, already mind-numbingly bored at the ¾ mark between her two breaks of the day. Such a shame she wouldn't see the next one.

The secretary glanced up to ask Jack what had taken him so long. She saw two things as she looked up. The delivery man had a lot of red on the collar of his coat. She noticed a flash of steel as a scalpel flicked in and neatly opened a smile in her throat as Jack deftly separated her vocal chords from her nervous system. He also nicked a handy artery while he performed the lightening fast involuntary all, he didn't want this nice lady to warn anyone he was here.

The security guard was next. He had a gun, which would make Jack's search for the boy shown to him by the Voice much easier. People threatened with a gun were very forthcoming after all. Jack shed his disguise, revealing the bloodstained scrubs he wore. He stalked over to a disused office and hid within .

Jack knew the guard wasn't expecting him. The school didn't have a camera viewing the lobby. And with the secretary choking on her own blood, the guard wouldn't know what was happening until it was too late. He sat down to wait.

He didn't have to wait long.

_**POV Change**_: Officer Blake

Blake was new to this job, having only worked at the high school for a few weeks after the old guard retired. He was fresh out of the police academy and had taken this job to get some experience working with minors. Which was the only thing he lacked besides real-world experience. He was fairly optimistic about his future. And with no activity on the monitors. He decided it was time to refresh his coffee from the pot out in the lobby.

He got up and stretched. This job had been a cakewalk. With the only excitement being the minor drug discoveries. Kids really needed to watch what was in their locker, or at least stop leaving a bag of pot just sitting out where a teacher could see it. Suffice to say he was in a very good mood.

Until he walked into the lobby.

Now, when he usually walked into the lobby to get new coffee. He would generally stop by the secretary (who was rather pretty) and flirt a bit. He had planned to do exactly the same this time. But all thought of flirting vacated his mind when he saw the secretary feebly attempting to pick up the phone as blood poured out of a hole in her throat. Blake jumped over to help her, hands coming up to staunch the blood flow. It didn't do any good. Blake looked up to the secretary's face, about to put on a reassuring facade. When he noticed where her eyes were looking and it wasn't at him. He whirled around, hand going to his gun.

But it was far too late for that.

A man wearing blood-stained scrubs jumped at Blake. Wielding two scalpels, one in each hand. The first scalpel stabbed deep into Blake's shooting hand. Cutting a major tendon and rendering that hand limp. The second scalpel slammed into Blake's chest. Cutting deep and piercing his heart. The man withdrew his first scalpel and swung viciously at Blake's eyes, but Blake managed to drop back far enough from his attacker that the scalpel only left a deep cut in Blakes eyebrow.

Blake was done for, that was obvious to anyone who might have been watching the painfully short struggle. He couldn't draw his gun, nor could he aim properly since the blood from his sliced eyebrow was running into his eye. Stinging and forcing it shut. Blake couldn't breathe, his chest hurt so much. It was getting really wet. His vision quickly began to tunnel. He saw the man walk up, a predatory grin scrawled across his face. Blake struggled to sit up, and spoke one last time. He choked out a strained "Why?". The man laughed. and said with a mirthful chuckle.

"You're not even my main focus, adding you to my gallery is merely a bonus." The blade whistled through the air, there was an explosion of pain, followed by darkness. And Blake knew no more.

_**POV CHANGE**_: Jack

I looked down at the scalpel embedded between the security guard's eyes. The blade still quivering from the force with which I'd thrown it. The throw had no doubt ruined the blade. I'll have to replace it later. Oh well. It's not as if blades are hard to find.

I walked up to corpse of the man he had just killed and pulled the handgun from it's holster. It was much heavier than I thought it should be. But this was the first gun I had ever held, so it made sense that it would be heavy.

I pulled back the slide on the gun back. Which ejected the clip from the gun. '_Intriguing_'. I picked the clip up and put it back into the slot under the grip after checking the number of shots. '_17 bullets. Very useful. Now… where do I find the boy?' _I thought as I summoned the image the Voice had given me back into my mind's eye. The image of a school gymnasium appeared, a beautiful celtic knot pattern had been drawn in blood on the floor of the gym. The boy was standing by the doors along the back wall, mouth covered in shock.

"Ah, the Gym. Now where would I find that…?" I mused as I walked over to the wall, where a map of the school was located. "Ah, there it is!" I said with triumph, tapping the map right on the gym's location with a bloody finger.

The bloody fingerprint gave jack an idea. I quickly dipped my hand in the slowly mingling blood pool from my latest victims and began to paint. I didn't know what symbol I'd painted or what it meant, but I felt… better, stronger once my newest piece of art was finished. I looked on my newest creation with pride before I turned to walk towards the gym.

Anyone who had played Warhammer knew the symbol though. It was the mark of the Blood God, Khorne

* * *

Chase was playing basketball with a group of other students when the shots rang out. Three bullets were pumped into the ceiling from the mouth of a handgun. The shouts and chatter of the room ceased immediately. Everyone whirled to view the door of the room. Where a man in bloodstained scrubs stood, smoking gun held in hand.

"Everyone. If would you be so kind as to gather in the corner of the room. I have a question to ask you all." The man said with a deadly calm voice. Pointing with the barrel of his gun to indicate where the students should stand.

Chase hurried along with the others to the place he indicated. All the while screaming for help in his head. Hoping that Matt heard him. The blood-stained doctor looked… off, as if he'd enjoy skinning puppies or something equally disturbing. He was tall, but painfully thin, his stained and torn surgical garments hanging off his frame. His hand was thoroughly soaked in what looked like fresh blood, as if he had been finger painting with blood. His eyes appeared to be … broken. Oh sure, his eyes looked fine, but they lacked a certain light, and that scared Chase. A lot more than it should.

As soon as the students were gathered in the corner. The man began to ask questions.

"Where is the boy?" he said with little ceremony.

"Umm… Excuse me?" one of chase's classmates (a freshman) asked timidly.

"Where. Is. The. Boy." The man said slowly, as if talking to a child.

"W-which b-boy?" the freshman stammered out.

"Blond hair, blue eyes, roughly 5'10" to 6 foot. Ringing any bells?" the man said quickly, eye twitching as he began to lose patience.

"I-I don't know…" The freshman began but he was interrupted with a gunshot. The freshman looked down at his chest to see a growing red stain over where his heart would be. The boy had enough time to mouth "Damn." as he fell to the floor, he struggled briefly before going still. His eyes glazed.

"If you don't know anything, than you aren't of any use to me."the man said calmly, a twisted grin making itself known on his face at the sight of blood._'Yep, officially crazy. Okay than… MATT WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU. INSANE CREEP WITH A GUN HERE. NEED ASSISTANCE!' _Chase screamed inside of his head. Praying silently to any god that would listen for help. The only gods listening happened to find this whole situation hilarious. So instead of helping, they made Chase the next target. At least, that's what it would seem like, when the madman with a gun pointed said gun at Chase.

"Where is the Boy?" the madman said once again. A terrifyingly calm edge to his voice.

_' Okay chase, your life is on the line here. Think, who has these traits in this class.'_ Chase thought as he rapidly started to run through the people he knew. Than, he came to the only conclusion that might get everyone out of here alive and tell the truth at the same time. Get Matt.

"Listen, I know where the boy is, please, if you let me go. I can go get him." Chase begged. Hoping the man was mad enough to not think too much about what he was saying, or at least think he was lying. There was one horribly scary moment where it looked like the madman didn't believe him. Than the scrubs-clad man simply nodded with a "Be on your way."

Chase turned and made for the door. He was nearly out when another shot rang out, a searing pain knifing through his leg. Chase fell to the ground with a cry of shock. He looked up through the pain-induced tears to see that the madman had resumed his grin.

"Oh, do be sure to take your time. After all, I have to spruce this place up." the madman said as he turned on the remaining students with a predatory gleam in his eyes.

"It's all going to look so nice."

_**CMM: Well that has to have hurt. I do hope chase is alright**_

_Chase: Why the hell did you shoot me? What did I ever do to you?_

_**CMM: I have no idea what you're on about. It was Jack who did the shooting, not me.**_

_Chase: You're the writer. You wrote him shooting me, ergo, you shot me!_

_**CMM: Oh be quiet, I will not be accused of such things by my own characters. For heaven's sake. Get a grip.**_

_Chase: *Grumbling*_

**_CMM: I thought as much, anyway. Tell me anything you can and my writing style or anything else you might have that you like or dislike. As a writer I live off of reviews. So please give reviews to the Review Throne on the way out._**

_**I own Nothing but my own characters. **_

_**Likes for The Likes God**_

_**Reviews for the Review Throne!**_


	9. Blood and Fire

_**Hello, Chaos Marine Matt here with the conclusion of the first arc of my story. I hope you all enjoyed the story so far and will stick around for the second Arc. I put a lot of work into this.**_

_**Also, I got REVIEWS, YES! **_

_**To answer the questions posed by my reviewers.**_

_**DaLintyMan: Would you mind Betaing my second Arc? I have a couple of people who review my writing, but I would like an outsider's opinion.**_

_**emouchihas: Okay, First, I suggest you read up on some of the lore of this story before you judge what I've written. The only things I will explain in this story are the things I invent or adjust for my own use. Next, if you don't like self insert fanfiction, don't read it. Third, S'Erecoth is a character I made up and he is only the servant of one of the gods (Tzeentch specifically) not a god himself**_

_**Now that that's out of the way, on with the show!**_

**20 minutes after the Attack on the Gymnasium**

**POV: Matt**

I had just completed my third circuit of the track when I thought I heard a faint scream. It almost sounded like… Chase? I realized at that point that I had been tuning out my telepathy during my run. So I gradually submerged my mind into the Thought Stream as I slowed my body down to a walk.

The Thought Stream was the best name I could come up with to describe what I felt whenever I tapped into my telepathy. It was like being immersed in a quick stream, with the waves of emotion and ideas threatening to sweep me away with it. It took a few tries, but I eventually learned how to ground myself so-to-speak so I could observe the Stream and not suffer Backlash.

*To those of you non-psykers out there. Backlash is what happens when a psyker draws on too much warp energy. This energy has to be vented somehow, and is usually done through painful or debrilerating effects on the hapless psyker or anyone in the immediate vicinity. The effects of Backlash vary, from unpleasant feelings to full on cerebral hemorrhaging. Anyone who payed attention and knew the signs could actually identify a psyker by noticing the more subdued versions of Backlash, which any fully realised psyker suffers from occasionally.*

As always, the stream of mental activity enveloped me. Surrounding me with the chatter of a thousand minds. I quickly engaged my 'Filters' which separated thoughts from me by what I was looking for. Think of it as a glorified search engine with bandwidth protector (Bandwidth equaling mental stability).

My first filter was against raw emotional energy. Which greatly lessened the pounding in my head (Developed from listening to the cacophony of over a thousand individuals chattering at once). I then filtered the more refined emotions and thoughts out. Leaving only the emotion of Fear and the feeling of Pain. A very good way to find someone who was in trouble.

The Thought Stream gradually lessened and turned from a morass of light and sound into a few more manageable pinpricks. A sparrow flying by overhead, fear maddening it as it desperately tried to evade a predator. A normally straight A student falling into a deep despair as she got first F of her life. And… Chase, trying to drag himself up the stairs leading out to the track, panicking as he clutched his leg as blood streamed through his fingers.

'_Shit_' I thought as I immediately turned around and took off for the school.

* * *

Chase swore as he took another step upwards. The bullet in his leg hurt a lot, to the point where he can't put weight on it. He tried to look past his own pain. But it felt like he had a red-hot iron rod in his leg. So understandably, it was taking time.

'_Come on, just a few more steps._' he thought as he struggled up another step. He looked up to assess how much further he had to go… and lost faith. There was another twenty steps between himself and his goal. He needed to keep going though, everyone back in the Gym were relying on him if they wanted to live. He was mustering his will too go up another step. When the door leading to the outside burst inward. With Matt charging onto the landing. A look of determination adorning his face. He immediately turned to go down the steps when he caught sight of Chase. He jumped down the stairs, landing like a cat on the same step as Chase and immediately pulling Chase's hand off his leg, letting the blood flow freely. He didn't speak as he stared at the wound. Than, his hand darted forward and he stuck two fingers into the hole left by the bullet. Ignoring Chase's yelps, he dug around in the wound until he found the bullet. Which was removed from the wound. Matt summoned a flame into his hand, and forced it into a tight focus, turning it into more of a blowtorch flame. He pressed the flame to the hole in chase's leg, cauterizing it. Which caused Chase to scream, a lot.

"What happened." Matt asked in a calm and even tone as Chase's screaming subsided. Chase was freaking out slightly that matt had managed to do something like that. But he decided it would be best if he just told Matt what was going on.

"Dude… there's some crazy guy in the Gym... he sent me to find you, then he shot me." he paused to breathe for a moment, suddenly very tired.

"Alright then Chase, come with me." Matt said as he led Chase to a nearby landing. He gently set his friend down and said. " Now Chase. I've stopped the bleeding but you've still lost a lot of blood. Which is probably why you're not yelling at me for burning your leg. I need you to stay here and pretend to be dead. If I l-lose to the guy you're t-talking about. D-don't give him any r-reason to come after you." Matt said, his calm exterior betrayed by the slightly nervous stutter he had developed. Say what you want about his personality, Matt's only real concern is for the people who earned his trust.

"Stay safe. If I don't come back. Tell the others… that I'm sorry I wasn't stronger." Matt finished as he got up to go. Chase was starting to lose consciousness, so the last thing he saw as he fell into unconsciousness was his friend walk off. To what might be his Death.

LINE BREAK

'_This is truly the descent into hell'_ Matt thought as he walked over to the door leading into the Gym. Following the bloodstained trail of his friend. He tried to look into the Gym, but it was dark. Very dark. Weak light from the windows set in the doors filtered into the room as shadows moved in the dark. A pervading sense of wrongness oozed from the room. Matt submerged himself in the Thought Stream, but he only saw the mind of one individual of the room. The light that should have emanated from that person was… distorted. As if something had broken the man.

'_Right than_.' Matt thought as he took a deep, steadying breath. '_To business_.'

With a trembling hand, Matt pushed the door open.

And walked into a nightmare.

The Gym was shrouded in shadow, but the bodies of over a dozen people could still be seen, littering the floor. Matt slipped in a puddle as he walked over to examine one of the bodies. He put his hand down to steady himself as he stood up. What covered his hand was a heavy, dark liquid that smelled strongly of iron. Grimacing as he wiped his hand off, Matt did his best to focus on the dark shape standing in the middle of the room, rather than the blood that covered his hands or his he wasn't in a life-or-death situation, he would have probably broken down into tears, his hands were stained with the blood of the innocent he had come to save, and he hadn't saved them. Matt shook the notion from his mind and focused. He was about to walk over to the shape when his subconscious enacted a reality check.

'The fuck am I doing?' he thought as he swiftly backed away from the dark shape. A malevolent chuckle echoed throughout the gym as Matt beat a hasty retreat. The shape turned towards Matt, revealing himself to Matt… well, at least a little bit. His features were still cloaked in shadow for the most part. The shadowed man stepped forward into the light. He was tall, with what would be a kind, wizened face if it weren't for the blood liberally applied to his face. His hazel eyes were… dead. There really was no other way to describe them. They lacked the light, the sparkle that every person carried. He wore heavily stained surgical scrubs, thick red coating the front and the sleeves of his shirt. Bloody surgical gloves covered thin, bony hands that held a death grip on a fresh surgical scalpel. The scalpel he was carrying was the only thing that wasn't soaked in blood. Although he seemed to have a number of them in a belt around his waist, which was covered by thick plastic. He chuckled again before speaking.

"So, you're the one the Voice want's me to paint with." he said as he slowly began to walk forward, trying to shorten the distance. Matt backed up, slipping back into the ready position his Karate teachers had spent hours teaching to him.

"What voice, if I might ask?" Matt questioned as he kept a healthy distance between himself and the maniac. Shifting from foot-to-foot as he maneuvered around blood pools and bodies. Trying to make for the light switch.

"The voice in my head of course, silly boy, who else would it be?" the man stated as he drew a new scalpel from his belt. He repositioned his grip so the scalpels could be thrown easily. The man no doubt recognised Matt was ready to fight so he prepared to take Matt down.

"Do you have a name? Or am I going to just have to go with, 'Blood Crazed Psychopath'?" Matt said as he started channeling warp energy into his shield. Placing a wall between himself and the man stalking him like a lion stalked a zebra. The way the man was holding the scalpels told Matt that he was likely to throw them. Erecting his shield also forced Matt to reinforce his mental defenses as well. Local warp entities were surprisingly active. Indicating that this was no ordinary psychopath.

"The name's Jack, and you?" the now-named Jack said with congeniality aplomb, which made it even creepier than it should have been. Jack had obviously murdered everyone in this room, but he didn't seem to care. Good sign that he was either crazed or indifferent. Both of which was bad news for Matt. Good news wasn't that far away however, as Matt found the lightswitch. Good, always something to know the location of.

"My name's Matt." he said, trying to stay calm as his panic began to build. Maybe some light will help with that. With a flip of a finger. White, fluorescent light flooded the room. Blinding both Matt and his opponent.

Matt's eyes burned at the sudden influx of light. He really should have left the lights off. After all, when one turns on the lights after adjusting to the dark, it is natural for one's eyes to cry out in protest at being forced to adjust again. The only upside was that Jack was also blinded for a short while as he had spent much more time in the dark than Matt had. As Matt's vision cleared, he was treated to a grisly,macabre sight.

Twelve students lay dead, a bullet in the head of each victim. Most of the bodies were missing clothing on their lower half. Apparently, after they were dead, they had been stripped so they could be bled like stuck pigs. Their femoral arteries cut, draining them of a large amount of blood. The blood was then gathered and used as paint for a bizarre, almost celtic triangle. There was an open section in the middle of the triangle. Which held a half-complete symbol that made Matt's blood run cold. It was the eight pointed star of Chaos.

Matt promptly turned from the display and emptied his lunch onto the floor. He was used to blood and violence (it was common in most of the football games he had been to). But this was over the top.

"Aww, you don't like my work? I knew I was missing something." Jack said as he recovered from his blindness. He looked absolutely downcast that Matt hadn't enjoyed his 'Art'. He looked thoughtful for a moment before a Eureka expression crossed his face as he snapped his fingers. "I know what's wrong,I didn't finish , did I? Yes, that must be it. Too bad my old paint is already dried up." he said with a sad edge to his voice. He then made a complete 180 degree turn in attitude as a grin spawned on his face while he turned to Matt. He licked his lips as he lifted his scalpels and spoke again. "Will you help me? Yes, of course you will, you're the only one with more paint in the room, you'll share, Won't you?"

Jack didn't give Matt much of a chance to answer as he hurled both of his scalpels at Matt. To Jack's surprise, the scalpels bounced off of some barrier that shimmered in the air between Matt and the scalpels. Matt spat out the last of the bile from his stomach and stood up. Wiping his mouth with his sleeve and grinning.

"You'll have to do a lot better than that, I'm not just a student of ALHS, I'm a psyker. And you're going to have to work for your paint." Matt said as he took a step forward and lit a firebolt in his hand. He raised his hand and aimed for Mad Jack. '_Time for an epic line_' Matt thought as he focused on his target. " Eat this!" he shouted as the he released the first firebolt. The firebolt screamed through the air as a flaming skittle, for some strange reason. But it held the same effect as a normal firebolt as it flew in and scorched Jack's scrubs as he dove to the side. A second bolt followed. A third bolt tagged along for the fun of it. Jack dodged, ducked, and weaved while Matt was berating himself internally for his terrible choice of words.

This wasn't particularly smart on his part, as Jack took advantage of Matt's distraction to send another flurry of scalpels at Matt. They all struck his barrier, but bounced off like before. The difference this time was that the scalpels all struck different sections of the barrier. This weakened the barrier significantly. Forcing Matt back a few steps and cutting a gash on his calf where one scalpel slipped through. Blood

quickly started to stream down Matt's leg and into his shoe. So he did the one thing to stop the bleeding he had time for. He ignited his hand and pressed it to the cut, intensifying the flame as he bit back a scream. 'Definitely not suggesting self-cauterization to anyone. This shit HURTS.' he thought as he refocused the flame and his attention on Jack, who was a lot closer now. Matt launched another firebolt, which managed to hit the crazed surgeon. The fire managed to ruin Jack's left hand before he managed to put it out. Jack stared at his hand for a moment, than he looked up. Fire burned in his eyes. Actual fire, a vibrant purple flame burned in his eye sockets. Matt realized at this moment that whatever Jack had been was gone. Something else was there.

And in that moment, Matt was truly afraid.

* * *

Now to say that Jack was mad was an understatement, Jack was furious,literally to the point where he was seeing red. The Voice screamed in his head for him to kill the fire wielding high schooler, and he was more than happy to oblige. He threw aside his remaining scalpels, he wouldn't need them for this.

His ruined left hand began to warp and twist, destroying the melted latex glove Jack wore as new power filled him. He finally realized who the Voice was, and in that awful moment of clarity, was recognised by the god he had inadvertently worshipped. Khorne was pleased with his servant, and thus gave him a new weapon with which to shed blood. A long, curved dagger formed from the burnt flesh of Jack's hand. It was fused to Jack's hand and it's blade was made from his own bone, and Jack wouldn't have it any other way. He raised his new blade and tested the edge on his arm. It sliced a huge gash that began to spurt blood, rating the blade in the 'Ridiculous' range of sharpness. It would be very useful in spilling more blood. But first, he had to test it's edge on something stronger than flesh.

It was a good thing for him that psychic kid was still around, he needed to practice with this knife.

* * *

POV: Matt

I ducked and dodged, danced and weaved around Jack as we continued our deadly dance. Jack had fallen into some kind of rage that left him uncaring of what happened to himself, consumed by his blood lust. My barriers took a beating as I weathered a storm of blows that I couldn't avoid. I had been shifting my barrier around like mad as I tried to match the speed of Jack's strikes. Eventually, I reformed the barrier into the shape of a shield and attached it to my left arm. My right arm was saturated with fire as I fought with my fist. Several knuckle-shaped burn marks adorned Jack's body, showing off what few lucky strikes I'd gotten in. But I was on the defensive now, and damn tired to boot. I had used over a dozen firebolts and had maintained a barrier throughout the energy was badly drained.

'Right then, all or nothing. Karate don't fail me now.' I thought as I took several steps back and dropped my barrier, cloaking my other arm in fire. I slipped into a defensive stance (Dominant foot set back and angled to provide forward momentum, arms ready to block, and knees bent slightly for freedom of movement.) and closed my eyes, focusing inward. I could hear him approaching but continued to concentrate. As he reached me I had fully calmed myself and sublimated the pain I felt. I opened my eyes, which immediately refocused on the biggest threat, the knife, and waited.

Jack cackled as his knife flew in, stabbing for my heart. Assured of his victory, he thought he had won. That fresh blood would be spilled.

Silly Jack.

My hand flicked out and caught the slow moving (to me) knife by the hilt and used his own momentum to pull myself around his stab to stand behind Jack. My flaming hand struck out in an open-handed palm strike to the back of his head. Smashing him face first into the floor and setting his hair on fire. His berserkergang allowed him to ignore the pain as he stumbled to get back up. But it only raised his ass into the air high enough for me to kick. Said kick came thundering in, leaving Jack flat on his back a few feet away. He growled as he rolled around to come to his feet. Brandishing his blade. He charged me again. I sidestepped his clumsy stab and grabbed his extended arm, bringing my elbow down on the now vulnerable humerus. Snapping the bone and forcing him back to the ground. I let go of his now broken arm and brought my fist back to break his neck. Jack made one final attempt at slashing me, but his arm was broken in such a way that the extended knife just grazed past my belly. My fist shot forward and into the back of his neck, severing the exposed spinal cord and killing Jack for good.

I stood from my now fallen foe, my adrenaline enhanced state beginning to fade. As a final tribute to the man that Jack might've been, I set his body on fire.

"Ashes to ashes, Dust to dust." I murmured as I turned to walk away. My various cuts and bruises that I had earned during the fight making themselves known. '_That hurt more than I would've liked._' I thought as I made for the door that led back to where Chase was still no-doubt passed out. '_I won though, that's always good_." a throbbing pain formed in my stomach as I continued to walk. It got bad enough that I had to hold my stomach as I walked. I almost made the door leading out when things began to spiral down-hill. My arm was getting wet, so I assumed that maybe Jack had gotten me after all, I looked down… and nearly fainted in shock. A large hole had been torn in my stomach, blood was welling up and out. I tried to press the rent flesh back together as blood continued to stream out. I was getting weak, dark spots blinking into my vision. I fell against the nearby wall and slid down to a sitting position. Desperately trying to hold onto consciousness and keep my stomach together. Thoughts were getting harder to string together. I managed one as my vision started to gray '_Guess it's a hollow victory_.' A noise sounded off, the clatter of the door being opened. I tried to speak, but only managed a weak "H-help." as my mind began to shut down. My eyes lost focus. I heard someone shouting from far away '_Why shout? come closer so I can hear you_.' my hand was pulled away from my stomach, letting a bit of blood pour out before some kind of pressure closed the hole again. I heard more distant shouting, something about getting a... doctor? '_Yeah, that'd be nice. Maybe the pain... would … go… away_.'

As darkness took me, I wondered what I would find on the other side.

* * *

The Ms. Recling was freaking out, most of her class were obviously dead. The bullet holes in their heads said as much. While one of her students was bleeding out from a vicious wound in his stomach. She kept the hole closed as she dialed 911 from her cell phone. A man burned in the middle of the room. A handgun lying twenty feet from him in a pool of blood.

She knew that the student she was desperately trying to keep alive wasn't the one who caused this, he had been out on the track for most of the class. And judging from the burns on his arms and hands, he was the one who set the unknown man on fire. But that wasn't her concern. She had to keep the kid alive until an ambulance arrived.

She just hoped it arrived in time.

_**This isn't the exact end of the story, I'm planning another chapter to finish off this Arc, as well as give hints as to what happens in the next set.**_

_**Thank you for reading, and remember, I own nothing but my own characters.**_

_**Likes for the Likes God!**_

_**Reviews for the Review Throne!**_


	10. Some Welcome Aid

_**Don't you just hate it when life get's in the way of your creative processes? In any case, here is the next chapter of I, Psyker**_

* * *

**Somewhere in the void.**

I floated, in endless space, listening to the tides of power and emotion that made up the Warp. Stuck somewhere out here in the formless wastes. It seemed that my mind had drifted away from my body. Or at least I hope that was what happened. The alternative state of being would really suck. Currently, I was whiling away the time as I viewed the warp in all of it's glory. Granted this may not have been the best decision for the continuity of my mental stability. But there wasn't much else to do floating in the void.

And it was… indescribably beautiful. It was like every artist ever born amongst every race to ever exist had come together to paint on the largest canvas in the multiverse. Whirling storms of color and amazing caricatures of unbelievable beings ebbed and flowed around me. Islands of creation stood out amongst the formlessness of the world around them. The islands varied in design, from massive castles of unfathomable design to intricate gardens of surpassing beauty. My simple descriptions could not do it justice, but… It was also so complex, so bizarre, that my mind began to fracture under the strain of trying to comprehend it. I was frantic as my hold on sanity began to slip… And suddenly, I was on one of the islands I had seen from the void. It was a garden.

Thin, willow-like trees, with leaves and vines of a soft, muted orange grew all over the place. Flowers of a thousand beautiful shapes and colors bloomed throughout the fantastic garden, many of them arranged in strange runic patterns while others were left to grow wild. A few deer-like animals grazed here and there. Feeding on the blue grasses that grew thick and lush in the fertile soil of the garden. Not far from where I stood, a tall, elegant Japanese-esque house made of a strange white substance overlooked a pool feeding a small stream, which twisted and winded throughout the garden, making watering a non-issue.

Without purpose, I began to wander the garden, lingering over the various banks of flowers and the occasional ornamental tree. I was admiring a tree that was ridiculously similar to a Japanese cherry blossom when I heard something. The soft cut and thump of a trowel at work. I cautiously stepped around the edge of the tree to discover a woman working diligently. She knelt at the edge of one of the runic flowerbeds, trowel in hand as she opened a hole in the grass for a new flower (a delicate, young rose). She wore a simple green and brown robe that looked very similar to a kimono. Her long black hair was tied up in a bun to keep it from her face as she worked, and she appeared to have the physical build of a dancer. Her back was to me, so I couldn't see her face.

I stood there awkwardly for a few minutes, trying to decide what to do next. There was no doubt she knew I was here, but I honestly didn't know what to do with her. She wasn't exuding evil insanity like most of the monsters that had tried to worm their way into my brain. But by the same token, she did have an aura about her, and it was… it was… aww shit who am I kidding, this person could eradicate my very existence on a whim. The power coming from her seemed to be just short of the annual yearly radiation output of a galaxy of stars. But it wasn't evil. The power didn't feel right for evil/insanity.

While I was off on a tangent about power. The woman finished her planting and leaned back, wiping the sweat from her brow. "How might I help you?" the mystery woman said in a quiet, musical voice. Warmth filled my cheeks as I realized how stalkerish I would look like for standing around and staring at someone.

"I-I'm sorry for disturbing you, but I'm more than a little lost." I said shyly, trying to overcome my embarrassment, and failing miserably. I was never very good at talking to new people. Especially ass-kickingly powerful ones.

"It is alright, in all honesty, I have been a little lonely. My husband is not at home for more than a little while in between his hunts." the woman spoke, her musical voice dropping into a melancholy tune. My heart tightened a bit at her sadness, I'd always been a 'bleeding heart'(or so my friends told me). I don't know how the rest of you qualify that but for me it hurts to see other people in undeserved pain. I was frankly fascinated by the garden and thought of something that would help me see more of it and help the mystery gardener.

"Well… I'm not going anywhere anytime soon, so… I don't suppose you need any help with your gardening?" I asked softly. I didn't have much experience with gardening, but I didn't want to leave someone all on their lonesome without good reason.

She stood from the flower bed and turned to me, showing herself to be significantly taller than myself. Her face was strange and definately not human. Oh she wasn't unpleasant to look at or anything, quite the opposite in fact. Her face held an ethereal beauty that was almost arrogant in it's perfect design. Only subtle differences told that she wasn't human however. Her face was just a touch too angular, her irises being of a deep emerald green that was a shade too deep for human eyes, and of course the pointed ears gave it away for those who couldn't see the subtle differences. But at the same time, despite her beauty, something about her told of impossible age and depthless wisdom.

There was one thing I did hate about beautiful people though, they always made me over-do their descriptions, gods damned poetic waxing. They also send my own mental narrative into overdrive. She was saying ...something, My brain slowed down enough to register her words a minute later.

"I thank you for your kindness. It would be a pleasure to have someone helping me again…" she paused for a moment, noticing something. "Wait, why is your nose bleeding? Are you injured?" she asked with concern as she reached for a cloth tucked into her belt.

"No, no I'm fine." I said hastily while wiping the blood onto my sleeve. "This happens to me occasionally, What do you want me to do?" I asked helpfully, she didn't answer me immediately, choosing instead to stare at me critically for a while, before shrugging her shoulders and giving me a list of things she needed help with.

We spent a long time simply working the earth and planting new flowers. Small talk occasionally broke the silence but otherwise we just gardened in peace. Eventually, we finished with what the gardener wanted to do that day. She asked that I come back to the house with her to rest and wash up.

The shower was wonderful, it seemed to massage muscles with water as it cascaded down my nude form. I didn't have any soap with me however (and not wanting to intrude too heavily on my host's hospitality) I only stood in the water for a few moments before I killed the spray and moved to towel off. My clothing (which, come to think of it, was strangely non-descript) had disappeared and I was provided with a soft tunic and set of trousers.

After dressing, I walked down to the main room to be greeted by the smell of tea. The gardener was sitting at a long, low couch holding a cup of steaming brew. An ornate tea pot with another cup sat on a small coffee table.

"Would you care for some tea?" the gardener asked cordially, gesturing towards the tea pot previously mentioned.

"I would, thank you." I said as I crossed the room and knelt before the coffee table. I gently lifted the pot and poured a glass of tea. Then set the pot down. Tea may not be my favorite drink in the world but I didn't want to be rude. I decided to ask a few more personal questions.

"It has been an interesting afternoon, but I hope you don't mind if I ask your name? After all, it's pretty tedious to call you 'The Gardener' in my internal monologue." I asked with a hint of a smile, getting a laugh from the gardener. The laugh was clear and lyrical, like the chiming of crystal bells.

"You may call me Isha." the now named goddess said after recovering from her short bout of laughter. I think she said something after that, but I kinda went into shock. I mean, I knew that the person I spent the afternoon working with hadn't been human and was ridiculously powerful, but a goddess?

"Would you offer me the courtesy of giving me your name?" Isha asked me as she took a sip from her tea. Not seeming to notice my sudden shock.

"It's M-matt." I stammered "I'm sorry, but, shouldn't I be supplicating myself before you or something? I'm not well versed in the protocol for meeting a Goddess." I managed to say without crapping myself. I knew that goddesses of life and harvest aren't exactly evil, but I knew for a fact that Isha was single-handedly the most powerful being I have ever met. She made S'Erecoth look like a toddler in comparison. Isha laughed again, her musical chuckle somewhat calming.

"Calm yourself Matt, I mean you no harm, and you certaintly do not need to supplicate yourself before me." she said, chuckling the whole time. "No, I simply wish to talk with you. It has been many years since a psyker of your caliber developed amongst your race. I found you floating in the void and you peaked my interest." Isha said as she sipped her tea. My natural distrust flared.

"I'm sorry, but how would someone like me get the attention of a goddess?" I spoke skeptically. Not trusting that her kindness was completely altruistic. I didn't really think she was trying to trick or kill me, but then again she was an eldar god and us meek humans could rarely understand the plots of the long-lived eldar.

Isha looked slightly hurt that I would think her intentions any less than noble. "I saved you from the madness of the warp. Does that not count for anything?"

"I apologise for my doubt, it's just that I've been dealing with creatures of the warp for awhile now, and let's just say it has poisoned my view of extra-dimensional beings." I explained as I felt ashamed for my suspicious nature. Isha's mood changed from hurt to troubled however, it scared me just a bit.

"I do have something to discuss with you though. The daemon S'Erecoth. What sway does he hold over you?" Isha asked with a hint of ice in her voice, I sipped my tea and gave the matter some thought. The tea turned out to be delicious and calming. Which helped my nerves immensely .

" Our deal is complete and I have no further desire or need of his assistance. We worked out the terms of our deal before hand and all the clauses were filled with the death of that madman. Though I should have been more specific on who the target was." I sighed sadly before I continued "Twelve people died because of the deal I made. I… I need to make amends for it. Somehow." Tears began to trace down my face as I thought back to my slaughtered classmates. I didn't know many of them well, but they had all been good people.

" There was little you could do. They were meant to die. The servant of Khorne was actually the kindest way for your classmates to die." Isha soothed. " They all died painlessly. While there bodies may have been defiled after death. Their souls have moved on to a better place."

"Thank you for telling me. At least they didn't suffer." I paused for a moment as a distressing thought came to light. "Wait a moment. Am I dead? All I remember was pain and darkness." I began to panic, but Isha jumped in before I broke down.

"Matt. You are not dead. You are in a coma-like state from blood-loss. I called you to my domain to speak with you. There is something of grave importance that you MUST know!" Isha all but shouted at me. Getting my attention away from.

"My apologies Milady."I apologised "What is it that you need to tell me?"

"The future is changing Matt, All that you now from the game you've played could change." Isha paused for a moment, steadying herself, than spoke again "The future that awaited myself and my kin has changed, to the point where not even old Morai-heg can discern our fate like we once could."

I was shocked "You knew your fate? But that means you knew of Slaanesh…" I trailed off, not knowing what to say. A pained look crossed her face.

"Yes, we did know." she sighed, "And that's what scares me the the first time in millennia, I can't feel the shadow of She who Thirsts. But history itself is changing. Earth was never meant to feel the presence of chaos upon it until the Horus Heresy. A sorcerer is plying his dark craft somewhere in your town. And the rift in the warp he's making is changing the order of time itself. And chaos is not the only power being drawn to your town Matt." Isha finished, sipping her tea before placing her cup on the table. I had a distinct feeling of 'oh shit' coming over me.

"Can you tell me what's coming? Or do you know?" I inquired.

"I do not know who is coming. A great power is rising on earth long before it is supposed to. And it is drawing attention from those of a less than savory nature." Isha paused, considering something. "Our time grows short. But there is still enough time for me to teach you some of the basic arts of healing."

That perked me up real quick. "You would be willing to teach me to heal?"

Isha nodded "Of course. You'll need it."

* * *

"Remember, focus the warp through the wound's cellular structure. It will force fast healing, but you can only do it once per every 6 hours. Too much and you'll cause the person your healing to mutate." Isha lectured as I continued to force warp energy through the cut on my hand. Galvanizing the natural healing process into overdrive. Before my eyes, the cut stopped bleeding and sealed up, like someone pulled a zipper closed, leaving only a faint scar. I grinned, this would definately be useful.

Isha smiled when she saw my success. "Good, you have mastered the 'healer' power as you would understand it." the small sitting room started to fade "I wish I could do more, but our time is up." I felt as if I was… falling. Even though I was sitting still. Isha's voice become more distant as my soul fled the warp. " Know this Matt, you are not alone. In or out of the warp. If you need help, or just someone to talk too, My thoughts are always open."

My vision of the warp faded.

And I awoke to the smell of donuts.

* * *

_**Sorry that this took so long. I should have another chapter out in the next few days.**_

_**Likes for the Likes God!**_

_**Reviews for the Review Throne!**_


	11. With Friends Like These

_**So... You might have been wondering what happened in the interim between Matt's coma state and his awakening. Well here it... is not. Literally nothing interesting happened in the time that Matt was unconscious. Or, at least, I'm not telling you what happened. When I finish this story-line. I might make a mirror story following the forces of Chaos during the following events. In any case. Here is the end of Act one. The last part of the first disc. The conclusion of series one. And also the first time I've finished a story on this site.**_

_**Enjoy**_

* * *

POV: Andy

I sat beside Matt's comatose form, drawing absently in my notebook like I had ever since the school year ended. He had been like this for months, and the doctors said he might never wake up, but it didn't feel right to just leave him alone. Chase and the others would show up about once a week. In fact, Chase was due in 3… 2… 1…

There was a crash as the door to the room was kicked open by the overzealous teenager. A flood of delicious smells invaded the room with Chase as he carried in a box of donuts from a shop just down the street that made a variety of delicious pastries daily. Fresh chocolate iced and glazed donuts, yum. He set the box down on the table next to me, allowing easy access to the sugary goodness. I immediately snapped up one of the donuts and began munching. Sitting with your coma patient of a friend can make a guy hungry.

"Any change with Matt?" Chase asked as he sat down.

"Still heavily in the coma state I'm afraid." I said as I finished the donut. I grabbed another donut from the box while Chase snatches one for himself. We eat in silence for a few minutes before I broke said silence when a thought occurred to me.

"I wonder what being in a coma is like?" I asked as I wiped some crumbs off my mouth.

"Eh, I can't tell you man, I've never been in one." Chase replied through a mouthful of donut. Chase appeared to be deep in thought as he chewed, he spoke his mind a moment later. "What do you think Matt feels about his situation, like, if he could still hear and smell. What do you think he would think of us?"

"He'd be pissed that you haven't given him a donut yet." a dry, scratchy voice answered. Chase and I turned towards the bed where Matt was slowly sitting up, yawning heavily and stretching. "Could someone get me a glass of water please? My throat is so dry." he asked quietly. Chase jumped from his seat and made for the door, disappearing into the hallway in search of water.

"So… could you hear us in there or what?" I asked as Matt rubbed off the built up eye-gunk of several months sleep. He stopped for a minute, then continued cleaning his eyes out. He rolled his shoulders and cracked his neck, then turned towards me.

"Andy, I'm afraid I don't have the current capacity to answer you. Wait for chase, I need to talk to you both." he choked out as he absently rubbed his raw throat. We sat in silence for a few moments, broken only by an almost painful swallowing sound from Matt. Chase walked back in a few moment's later,holding a large glass filled with water. He handed the glass of water over to Matt, who began to greedily gulp down the revitalizing liquid. Matt finished it in under a minute. In a much healthier voice Matt began to speak

" As to your earlier question Andy, no, I didn't hear you while I was in Coma-mode. My soul was off exploring the Warp, so my body was essentially a barely functioning husk." Matt said as he set his cup on the bedside table.

"The Warp?"Chase and I asked simultaneously, confused as to what Matt meant.

Matt shared our confused look for a moment before realization dawned. With a facepalm and a sigh, he gave a quick explanation of the warp.

"That's heavy stuff man. How do you cope?" Chase asked as he sat back in his chair. Eyes still wide with surprize.

"Believe it or not, it hasn't been that bad lately. After a week I'd finally managed to stop randomly drawing on the Warp. Which led to less attention from warp entities." Matt said as he relaxed back into his hospital bed. I opened my mouth to speak... " Before you ask. It's like lighting off TNT at night and then switching to turning on flashlights instead." I tried to speak again, but Matt cut me off again, smiling this time. " And yes, I am reading your mind just to screw with you." The room remained silent for a moment, then exploded with laughter from the three teenagers.

It took a few minutes for the laughter to subside. As it died down I noticed that Matt's face had fallen. He had something to say, and I had the distinct feeling that this would not be good.

POV CHANGE: Matt

"Guys, I have to ask you something. I know for a fact that chaos is on the rise here." I paused for a moment to let that sink in, than continued "I'm not going to let it take this town, not without a fight. But I can't do this alone. I need help. And you two are the only ones who know about my powers. I'm not going to force this on you. But your aid would make all the difference in the world." I said with finality as I swung my legs out from under the sheets of my surprisingly comfortable hospital bed. I channeled some warp energy into my legs, regrowing the atrophied muscles in my legs. So instead of floundering like a duck that just hatched when I stood. I only wobbled slightly like a drunk person before straightening. It was… rather dramatic if I do say so myself.

"So what do you say?" I asked, masking the hope in my voice and trying to sound indifferent, trying to portray that I wasn't actually in terrible need of help. Both of my friends had pensive looks on their faces. Chase seemed to be deciding something for himself while andy just appeared to be deep in thought. Chase spoke up first.

"Why not? To be honest it sounds like fun." he said as a grin cracks his stony exterior. He was willing to work with me. But Andy asked a rather… interesting question.

"Well… How dangerous would it be for us? And the others we care about?" he said, serious as a heart attack.

I thought for a moment on how to phrase the rather grim truth. I decided to just tell them what it would truly be like.

"It will be dangerous. Immensely dangerous. We won't have any resources but what we can scrape together ourselves. We can't include anyone without exposing them to the same danger we will be in. We will have to do a lot of morally questionable things. Things like theft for funds or murder of chaos servants. We won't be idolized. We won't be heroes. We'll just a couple of kids trying to hold back the darkness. And we may not even survive any of our fights." As the resolve of my friends began to waver. I countered with what we would be doing. " But by the same token, we will be fighting for everyone. Our friends, our families, our homes. We will be a bastion against evil. And everyone who knows the truth of the world will look to us to keep the public safe. We will be doing what is right." I finished. Hoping that they would be swayed. Andy looked unconvinced, but he relented.

"I guess I'll join you than. But the moment any of our families are in danger. They become my first priority." he spoke as he stood. I clapped him on the shoulder with a grin on my face.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." my stomach rumbled once I finished speaking, on to more pressing matters. With a smile I asked.

"Any donuts left?"

Andy grinned "You're lucky that you woke up just now. Chase was eating all of them."

A disgruntled cry of "Was not!" sounded from Chase as Andy and I burst into laughter.

* * *

_**And that's a wrap, I hope the forty or so people who actually read past the first two or three chapters enjoyed the story. Matt and his band of schmucks will return in Days of Darkness. I will be making a more conscious effort in drawing out my chapters and creating character development in my next story. Wish me luck!**_

_**Likes for the Likes God**_

_**Reviews for the Review Throne**_


End file.
